With the development of electronic technology, digital products, such as mobile phones, are more and more widely used in various aspects of life and work. Various application programs of mobile phones often store private contents that the users are not willing to disclose to others. Therefore, there is a need to protect the application programs.
According to the current technology, application programs are generally protected by a system detecting the system booting logs or the running application programs circularly. When the system detects that a running application program needs protection, a password-protected interface is launched to cover the user interface of the protected application program. The user interface of the application program is displayed only upon receiving of a password corresponding to the password-protected interface, thereby protecting the application program.
However, under the current technology, when the password-protected interface is launched to cover the interface of the protected application program, the protected application program has already been started. As a result, information in the application program might be leaked by ways of playing sound or the like.